


Loup Garou

by Atsurekino_Kurome



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ginny Bashing, Het Relationships, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Bashing, Understanding Dumbledore, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsurekino_Kurome/pseuds/Atsurekino_Kurome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if on the night that Harry and the group went to the Ministry that it was the night of the full moon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Loup Garou is French for werewolf. I've always written in my fanfics that Remus and Moony are literally separate entities in the same body that rarely agree. Remus is a quiet logical, well learned person with some well hidden Machiavellian tendencies. Moony is the animalistic side of him that urges him to give into thise tendencies more often than not. You could even go so far as to say that Moony really wouldn't for structured thoughts if you wanted to. Just feelings. But I'm not doing that in this fic. I like to think that Remus cares about Harry. And it is safe to say that those feelings could have transferred to Moony. Thus in my stories Remus normally calls Harry "cub". They are pack. One of the few things that I could see Remus and Moony agreeing on. You will know when that happens in the story. When Remus speaks or thinks, unless he emphasizes a word it will be normal font. When Moony is "speaking" it will be in _Italics_. When they have an accord and are both speaking it will be in _**Bold Italics**_.

Harry paced back in forth in the Room of Requirements. Snape hadn't believed him when he had told him about Sirius being tortured by Voldemort! Not that he had expected him to... but he had hoped that someone would listen to him for once! He had been getting the visions of Sirius being tortured for the past several hours. They however hadn't been able to get away. He had no clue how Sirius was still coherent after everything he was being put through. He hoped that he could hang on just a bit longer. They had decided to take the Thestrals. It would take a while to get to London... but none of them could apparate just yet. Where were they?!

 

"Harry!" He turned to see Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna come running into the room.

 

"Finally! We have to go now! I don't know how much longer Sirius can hang on! I'm surprised he has lasted this long!" He started towards the door and pulled out the Marauder's Map to make sure that no one was around.

 

"Harry are you sure-" Hermione began only to be interrupted.

 

"YES! LET'S GO!" Harry led them through several secret passage ways before they finally made it outside. He ignored the little voice in his head that said it was a little too bright outside for the middle of the night and moved towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest. They were almost there when a flash of gray from the side made him stop dead in his tracks. All of his friends came to a crashing halt behind him.

 

"Bloody hell mate! Why did you stop?" It was then that Harry noticed that it was the night of the full moon. Oh. Dear. God. He had led his friends out to the Forbidden Forest on the night of the full moon!

 

"The full moon..." was all he could say. His throat was closing up at the thought of what was going to happen. He had been studying on trying to get his animgaus form, but he hadn't quite gotten everything right. His senses of hearing, smell, and even sight were enhanced though. He could smell him. And hear him circling them.

 

"Oh dear God." Hermione gasped.

 

"Ohhh...." Nevile whimpered from behind Hermione.

 

"Bloody hell!" Ron hissed as he stepped in front of Ginny and Luna protectively. He still had nightmares from the last time he saw a werewolf!

 

It was then that Harry saw it. A giant gray colored werewolf that Remus told him he would recognize no matter what. "Greyback..." Oh sweet Merlin what were they going to do? "Guys... you need to back up slowly... SLOWLY!" he hissed as Ron turned to run. "Back away and don't turn to run until you are a Quidditch Pitch's distance away..."

 

"But what abou-"

 

"GO!" he hissed again. "Get one of the professors... tell them that Grayback is on the grounds. I'll distract him... maybe you can get them to listen about Sirius being tortured..."

 

"But Harry..."

 

"Guys go! If luck is on my side... because I'm Remus' cub... and Remus was turned by Greyback... maybe if I'm lucky he'll see me as pack and won't hurt me." This was a complete lie and he knew it. If anything that would make Greyback less kind. Remus had denied his Alpha for years because of him.

 

"And if luck isn't on your side?"

 

"Someone has to keep him from getting to you guys... now go!" he didn't dare take his gaze off of the approaching werewolf as his friends quickly left. Not even to see if they were really gone when he stopped hearing them. Maybe... just maybe if he showed him the respect that an Alpha deserved... Slowly, ever so slowly he averted his eyes and bared his neck while slowly lowering himself to the ground. Placing his wand away from his body he began to pray. 'Please. Someone. Help me.'

 

He was in front of him now. He could feel his foul smelling breath on his neck. He didn't flinch when his growl reverberated through his body. And to his credit he didn't flinch when his tongue ran across his neck. Oh God if he survived this he was going to scrub his neck until he had no skin left. He closed his eyes and focused on shifting. If he was able to shift there was a chance that the worst he would get was lycanthropy poisoning. He felt Greyback move away but he still didn't open his eyes. He needed to concentrate. There was no telling what could happen to him if he transformed. He knew what his form was. It could be a very inviting form to Greyback... but he had to try.

 

No scream came from him as the monster that was Greyback lunged at him.

 

* * *

Remus rushed down the corridors of St. Mungo’s in a state of panic. No. Nonononononono. Not Harry. Not his cub. Not his sweet, sweet Harry. Of all the people to be cursed with the hell that is lycanthropy, why did it have to be him? Wasn’t his life hard enough? Was it not enough that he had a psychotic megalomaniac after him? Was it not enough that the Magical Community couldn’t decide if it wanted to love him or hate him

 

He ignored the people that he knocked over as he searched for the once pure scent of Harry. Clove and the crisp cool air of fall. For the last year there had been the hint of something else, something that bugged Moony each time he was near Harry. He had been working on his animagus form since the summer before fourth year. Apparently Sirius had seen fit to give Harry James’ old journal on their training. Speaking of Sirius, the man was going spare in Grimmauld Place. Harry’s friends had explained what they had been doing out and that it hadn’t really registered in their heads until Harry had said something about the full moon. Remus skidded to a stop when it finally clicked what was off with Harry’s scent.

 

  _Wolf. Wolf. Wolf_. Moony was pacing back and forth. _Wolf! He’ a wolf!_ How had he not seen it? This would cause even more problems. shaking his head he took off again.

 

Finally he slid to a stop in front of the door leading to his hospital room. He flung the door open making the occupants of the room jump, but he didn’t pay any attention to them. His eyes were on the small delicate form of his cub. He had never seen Harry look so fragile before. He didn’t like it. No, he didn’t like it at all. No one had moved since he had entered the room, which was a good thing. Moony was beside himself with rage at seeing his cub in such a state, and any movement could set the wolf off. Suddenly his hand twitched, followed by his nose. In the blink of an eye he was by the bedside stroking his cub’s hand.

 

“That’s the first time he’s moved since they brought her in! Get the Healer!” He could feel a growl bubbling up in his chest. Damn woman needs to shut up!

 

_Let me shut her up! Let me! The woman needs to learn her place! The cub is not hers! MINE! He’s mine!_

 

No. Ours. He’s **OURS**.

_OURS!_

**_OURS!_ **

 

“No! Don’t move! And no one needs to go near him just yet.” Smart man no one is coming near his cub. No one.

 

“But Charlie!” Shut up. _Shut up._ **_SHUT UP!_**

 

“Mum! Look at him! He’s barely holding himself together! His cub’s been hurt. Any sudden movement will cause what little hold he has on the werewolf to slip! No one will be going near Harry until he okays it.”

 

“Bu-” Harry’s face was scrunched in pain, and both man and wolf knew exactly what the problem was.

 

“ ** _SHUT UP!_** ” Remus spun around and growled. “ ** _His hearing is sensitive. Your shrill voice is hurting his ears! SHUT. UP._** ” Each word was growled out low, but still loud enough to make a point.

 

“Remus Lupin! I’ve nev-” Charlie was holding onto him mother trying to tug her out of the room without bringing Remus’ eye to them.

 

“ ** _Shut up you annoying woman! Or I’ll shut you up!_** ” A tug on his hand kept him from pouncing on the woman and ripping her throat out.

 

“R-R'mus."

 

“I’m here cub.” He turned back to see emerald eyes clouded with pain.

 

“I hurt Remus.” A small canine like whine tumbled from his lips making Moony all the more agitated. His cub was in pain and there was nothing he could do.

 

“I know cub. I know.”

 

“Am I…”

 

“That is what we are here to find out Mr. Potter.” Once again Remus whipped around and snarled at the intruder. It was an older gentleman in a healer’s garb.

 

“I am Healer Monroe,” the man spoke gently, “would it be alright for me to check him over? My only aim is for the wellbeing of your cub Mr. Lupin. We wish to know if he is infected.” Healer Monroe stood unflinching under the golden gaze of the werewolf for several minutes before Remus finally nodded ever so slightly.

 

“I have been told that you have recently achieved your animagus transformation Mr. Potter…" Remus smiled proudly at this. James and Lily would be proud of Harry. He was proud of his cub. Another thought bubbled up but he quickly pushed it away in order to pay attention to the healer. The man might have claimed that he had nothing but the best intentions... but that didn't mean that Remus wouldn't watch him like a hawk. "You are quite lucky, you just might be the only victim to have escaped an attack by Grayback without being completely turned. There have been others that have escaped an attack without being infected. That is normally because they have achieved their animagus transformation. However we have also found that this is not always the case.... The ones who escaped had been shifting for longer periods of time than those who hadn't escaped.” Healer Monroe spoke quietly as he began his examination. Remus felt his heart crumble at these words. There was still a chance that his cub would be infected... “We won’t know for certain however until the next full moon... Unless you can shift again.” Harry took a shakey breath and closed his eyes in concentration. When several minutes passed with nothing his shoulders slumped in defeat. "Do not worry if you cannot... Especially if this was your first shifting. Continue trying. There is no saying that if you do not shift before the next full moon that you are infected." The man smiled softly at Harry then turned to Remus. "It of course goes without saying that no one outside of this room knows, or will know of this. You have my word. Those who have helped have taken a magical vow of silence." Here he moved the collar of his uniform aside. "Trust me when I say that the less people that know the better. But please keep in mind that not everyone in this world are close minded." He eyed Molly with a frown before he spoke again. "When you are ready to leave I will takers you to a special exit." 

 

* * *

                                                                                     

Harry stretched, or tried to. The scars left over from the attack were still tight and sore. Remus said it would be a while before they were no longer tender.  It was a month after his attack, and he had yet to go back to the Dursley’s. Which was okay with him. The threat that he might turn on the full moon or lose control in the days before and after was too great. So he had been allowed to stay at Grimmauld Place with Remus and Sirius. While there Remus helped him by telling him what to expect if he was infected. There was also something a bit off with Remus. Really there was something off with everyone. They all avoided Remus like the plague. He didn’t really remember what happened before he woke up. One second he had been asleep the next he could feel the tension and anger rolling off of whoever was beside him. Sirius couldn’t tell him what had happened because he had been stuck in Grimmauld Place. But Remus seemed jumpy in his presence. He had thought it was because the older man feared that he would hate him because of the attack. But Harry had quickly changed his mind on that. Remus watched him. Constantly. Then he had thought it was to keep watch over him. To make sure nothing went wrong. Once again Harry had changed his mind. There was something else in Remus' gaze that he couldn't quite place.

 

Harry paused and shook his head. There were only two good things that had come from this attack. One was that he achieved his transformation. He had been found in his animagus form barely alive. It was normally said that an animagus, if attacked was never fully infected; but they were never able to prove it because whoever was attacked either died during the attack or shortly after*. His form had actually kept him from being infected completely. It was a good thing that he already liked rare stakes though. The next good thing was that because of the attack, Harry hadn’t made an arse out of himself in an attempt to save Sirius, who was never in any real trouble. Kreacher had been given clothes, and promptly died of a heart attack. Sirius would have normally celebrated the fact, but didnt have the energy to. In fact the progress that he had made in the past year health wise had taken a turn for the worse in his week long stay in the hospital.

 

It had amazingly NOT been leaked to the press that he had been attacked by Greyback. No they were reporting on a break in at the Ministry and how several Death Eaters, Lucius Malfoy included, were captured in the Department of Mysteries. The only one who got away was Bellatrix Lestrange. In fact no one even knew that he had been in St. Mungos's. 

 


	2. Temporary Author's Note

I just realized that I had not posted anything saying that this wasn't the real story. By the time I had realized that I had accidentally posted this so many people had liked it that I didn't want to take it down. So when infinitely get the correct chapter finished, I will completely repost the story into a different one.


End file.
